You're Mine
by addyliciousyaoi
Summary: Naruto believed that he'll be living a happily ever after when he married the man of his dreams but it seems he was mistaken. When he thought he can never be happy again, a guy whom he learned to hate suddenly was the man who brought his smiles back. But will he find his everlasting happiness this time when there are secrets and lies lurking behind? NejiNaru, SasuNaru.
1. Proposal

**YOU'RE MINE**

**Summary:** Naruto believed that he'll be living a happily ever after when he married the man of his dreams but it seems he was mistaken. When he thought he can never be happy again, a guy whom he learned to hate suddenly was the man who brought his smiles back. But will he find his everlasting happiness this time when there are secrets and lies lurking behind?

**Warnings:** This is a SasuNaru Yaoi fan fiction. Self-edited. OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, not now, never will.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: PROPOSAL**

"Will you marry me, my love?"

The soft gush of wind melted with the man's soft voice. Neji Hyuuga, an elite executive of one of the leading BPO companies in the country was kneeling in front of the person he wanted to share his entire life with. He's wearing a crisp suit, one he has never worn before, even on his most important meetings. This is a special occasion. In his hand was a velvet box where a simple silver ring rests. He has planned for this night for months. He wanted it to be perfect and everything was going smoothly. After their dinner, he brought his special someone in one of their favourite places, where people are scarce and the beautiful skyline is their company. He has reached the last hurdle and his voice constricted with emotions is a proof of how much he wanted this, of how much he was yearning to hear what he's longing for.

The one who has been offered the proposal was gaping, a hand on the mouth. Goosebumps flashed on the cinnamon skin. The deep-colour eyes were wet with tears of happiness as it stares at the long-haired man with tenderness and love. After a moment of two, the lips broke into a smile.

"Oh yes Neji, of course! I'll marry you, my love."

The kiss that followed was enough to seal their happiness.

**|.|**

Naruto was whistling while he was tapping on the keyboard. He adjusted his reading glasses and in doing so, his eyes caught sight of his hand, particularly the ring finger on his left. There glittering all happily was the ring that Neji gave him last night when the brunette proposed. The blonde cannot help the grin that was already forming on his lips. He chuckled. It's almost a dream. He and Neji has been a couple for four long years and the tan guy was almost losing hope of getting married.

Naruto sighed before he smiled again. Neji was all focused on his work, trying to prove himself to the higher-ups and his efforts weren't on vain. A few months ago he was promoted as one of the Vice Presidents of the company, a feat to be recognized since he was the first who was not a member of the family that owns the company to hold such title. He was very proud of him and he was scared at the same time.

They were having fights almost frequently after the said promotion. There was a serious one that nearly tore them apart. It was on their fourth anniversary. Naruto can recall like it only happened just today.

"_Neji, can you please come home early today?" He was fixing his boyfriend's tie. It became a habit of him since he learned how to._

"_Why? Is there something wrong, Naruto?" The clear lavender eyes were suddenly flooded with concern. _

_Naruto almost growled. His boyfriend seems to forget that it's their anniversary, but Naruto gave him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe Neji's planning something too._

"_No. But I wanted to make you a special dinner. You'll have it here right?" The deep blue eyes sought the pale ones and their gazes locked. Neji knew that it'll be his downfall. He found himself agreeing._

"_Thanks love! Be here by seven okay? No overtime. No urgent calls. No long meetings."_

_The brunette stifles a laugh. His Naruto sounds like a demanding wife, well the blonde's the wife if ever they'll be married._

"_Yes." He dips his head and they shared a long heated kiss._

_**|.|**_

"_Are you on your way?" It was the blonde's third call after the clock ticked six thirty. It now reads seven fifteen._

"_No. Not yet love. I'm still reading some documents that the President needs before the day ends." Neji was buried under the piles of papers in his desk. When he was given the VP for External Affairs title his workload seems to triple._

"_What?! But you said you'll be here by seven! Go home now please." He didn't care anymore if he sounded desperate. Today is their special day and they ought to celebrate it together._

"_I'm really sorry my love, but Mr. Uchiha required that I finish this. He's here as well. I promise I'll go straight home when I get this done." _

_The name of his boyfriend's superior made his mood worse. "I don't fucking care if that damn Uchiha's waiting. I'm waiting here too Neji! Leave your office now."_

"_Don't be like that Naruto. Learn to respect my superior. I won't be here if he hasn't given me his trust." There was a pause before Neji said, "I'm sorry but this will take at least a couple of hours."_

"_Your work has always been your priority. I hope you'll enjoy our fourth anniversary with your documents and your boss!" He slammed the phone on the cradle. He should never have expected anything._

_He mournfully shot a look at the table which was set with sumptuous food, all their favourites. He faintly heard the music that was playing in the background. He started to put the food away before he set off to bed. It was so lonely having to sleep alone. His lover's work has not only taken their time together, but it seems it was taking Neji away from him too._

_Naruto's thought flew over the Uchiha. He has met the man before when Neji asked him to go with him in their company's annual party. The Uchiha struck Naruto as one stuck-up bastard. He was one of the reasons why Neji missed their dates, why Neji's always exhausted, why Neji don't even have the energy to make love with him. Naruto refers to him as the slave driver and has no concern for his subordinates as long as their work gets done. Unconsciously his eyes tear up with fury. Tonight was supposed to be special only to be taken away from him again._

_On the bedside table, his cell phone was ringing but he didn't make any effort to answer it. He knows it was Neji calling him. No words can pacify him. He wanted no comfort; he wanted Neji to be beside him. The ringing stopped and the blonde remained on his bed, unmoving. After a few seconds it rang again. Naruto only looked at the device until it stopped again. He waited for the third attempt and told himself that he should not sulk; perhaps talking will help him to calm. But the call never came. Neji gave up after two tries. He slept with tears cascading his face._

_When he woke up the following morning, the first thing he saw were the rose petals artistically scattered all over their carpeted bedroom floor. He rubbed his eyes in case he was hallucinating. But then the most familiar voice rang in his ears. Neji was standing at the door, wearing a shirt and his sleeping pants, with a cake and a long stemmed red rose._

"_I deeply apologize for forgetting that it was our anniversary, my love. I hope you can forgive me."_

_Naruto frowned. Does Neji think it can be settled with just this? He crossed his arms on his chest._

"_Naruto, I'm really sorry. It won't happen again, I swear. I took the day off just to spend it with you. We can celebrate today. I'll take you anywhere you like."_

"_Neji, our anniversary has already passed. Technically we don't have anything to celebrate today. Why don't you just go to work?" _

_The brunette approached the bed, placing the cake and the flower beside him. He grabbed a tan hand and placed a kiss on it. Naruto tried to pull back but Neji held it more firmly._

"_Come on love. Don't be mad please. I'm all yours today." The lips that were attached to the hand moved upward until it reached the tan neck. He gently sucked before lapping the soft skin. Naruto mewled. The pale hands travelled down to the toned legs before it settled in the blonde's crotch._

"_Geez Neji!"_

"_You don't like it?"_

_Naruto pouted. Don't like it? He's been dying to have it! It was weeks since they used the bed for anything other than to sleep._

"_Just let me wash my face. Anyway, I didn't know you can be this romantic." He gestured for the petals and the cake._

"_It was Mr. Uchiha's idea to be honest. I told him I forgot that it was our anniversary yesterday. He suggested I make it up to you by doing this. Is it effective?"_

_So it was Mr. Uchiha again. Naruto feels that the man has become part of their relationship, like he was always there between the two of them._

_He forced himself to stop from retorting. Today, nobody can stop his happiness, not even that Mr. Uchiha._

"_Is that so? It's only effective since it's you doing it." He cheekily grinned before placing a chaste kiss on the other guy's lips. "I'll be back in a jiffy. I hope you can last until sunset." He winked and headed to the bathroom. Before he closed the door, he heard the hearty laugh of his lover. _

_Definitely, today is going to be spectacular._

"Hey blondie, what the hell are you grinning for like an idiot?"

"Oy Kiba! I didn't see you coming." Naruto exclaimed as his best friend took a seat across his table and handed him some papers. "How are the deliveries?" He scanned the files, uncapped his pen and started to sign the papers.

"It's fine. I had the flowers transported in the venues. Ino's the one taking charge of the wedding in Tagaytay**1** while Hinata's the one taking care of the beach wedding." The brunette took a framed picture on the blonde's table. It was of Naruto and Neji together.

"Good. We have a big event coming up. It's another wedding though. Silver wedding anniversary of Mr. and Mrs. Velarde. Their one of our first clients and still giving us a hand anytime we need it. I want the whole team working on this. We're not taking up any more weddings until this is done, except for small gatherings/meetings and other parties."

Kiba set the photo down and groaned. "What's with all the weddings these days? People getting hitched up left and right."

"I don't know but this is good for the business." He grinned.

"Of course. So where did _he_ took you last night?"

Naruto faintly blushed. All of his friends knew of his and Neji's relationship. In fact it was because Hinata was Neji's cousin that the two guys met through a Hyuuga's party which the blonde's small company organized.

Naruto decided it's best to tease his friend a bit. He didn't reply but dramatically placed his left hand over his mouth, wriggling his ring finger.

"Dumb ass. I asked you a question. What the hell are you doing?"

Kiba creased his brows while looking at his friend. It was only after a few seconds that he did notice the strange little object glinting.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! Is that an engagement ring?!"

Naruto howled with laughter. His friend's reaction was hilarious. The brunette's eyes were bulging with disbelief.

"Oh yes, you mutt. I'm getting hitched too."

**|.|**

"Good morning Mr. Hyuuga." The secretary greeted the man who strode pass her table, straight into the double glass door of the President's office. She was left with a curt nod.

Neji Hyuuga, Vice President for External Affairs of the Uchiha Corp was gracefully walking into the lavish office of the company's President. The tall man with dark hair, clad in an expensive suit has his back at him, looking past the glass window.

"Mr. Uchiha." He called over the figure. Slowly, the tall frame turned, now to reveal a very handsome man, with pale, smooth skin, wise dark orbs, an almost perfect nose and thin luscious lips.

"So Neji, tell me, how was your proposal?" His voice was cold yet suave.

If someone was to hear the question, one will merely think of it as another business proposal between corporate men but with these two speaking both knew it was a different one.

"It went very well Sir. Naruto said yes. We're getting married." The lips of Neji slipped into a smile.

However the words spoken made Sasuke Uchiha's heart broke into pieces.

* * *

A/N: I don't know what I'm thinking honestly. I have at least three other stories to update but here I am venturing on a new one. I'm crazy, yes, I think that's given. Bear with me.

This is an eventual SasuNaru I assure you. We just have NejiNaru for now but I'm not writing any NejiNaru lemon. There'll be grammatical errors here and there so my apologies beforehand. This, like all my stories will be unbeta'd. Not sure on some other pairings and stuff. I'll develop them as I go. I'm hoping that I won't be dragging this story. I wanted this to be fifteen chapters at most but I can never be sure.

So please review and tell me how's this. Is this worth continuing? Thanks for reading!

**1**-A popular place from my country where lots of people hold their weddings.


	2. Meeting Up

**YOU'RE MINE**

**A/N: **Warnings and disclaimer on the first chapter. I'll just add up any necessary changes. This second chapter is **FLASHBACK** people. Before you read I want to say thanks for the wonderful reviews as well as the favourites/follows. ^^

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: MEETING UP**

**Uchiha Corporation's 50****th**** Annual Party**

Naruto read the streamer that was artistically draped over one wall inside of the villa. It was illuminated by bright lights that demand attention. Everywhere he turns his gaze to, the place just screams of wealth and finesse. He knows a work of art when he sees one, most particularly on events like this because he himself works in the same field. He can't help the awe and envy that's filling him up. Such job was one that will fill the entertainment pages of newspapers, the glossy pages of magazines and even steal the essence of some business articles.

The whole venue was filled with glamorous people, from politicians to showbiz personalities and of course business moguls. The gentlemen are wearing the most conspicuous three-piece suits, with bow ties or expensive ties adorning their necks. The ladies on the other hand are all shimmering from the jewelleries that hang on every inch of their skin, clad in exquisite gowns and evening dresses. While every soul is competing on who's the most luxurious that night and who will have the biggest publicity, the blonde was slowly dying of boredom. He was wearing a customize suit that Neji ordered for him. He doesn't normally wear one unless he's the head organizer of an event and certainly this party is beyond his capabilities and resources. His business is just starting to bloom.

The blonde scanned the floor, looking for his brunette lover. When they arrived at the party, Neji saw how passionate he was with the intricate scenery so he excused himself to greet some other executives, particularly the Uchihas. The family owns one of the most flourishing companies on Business Process Outsourcing in the country and some other more in different fields; they even have other offices set up internationally. They were wealthy, powerful and good-looking bunch of people. Naruto haven't met any of them, although he has seen the patriarch Fugaku and his eldest son Itachi on magazines and other printed materials that he got across with. They were always on the limelight.

Walking on a bit secluded area, the blonde sat on the stone bench near a fountain after he had his dose of the place's beauty. He can barely hear the high-pitched laughter of the women and the noise of those men chattering about their cars and latest acquisitions in his current position. He sighed. He doesn't belong in such crowd although one will think he should start getting used to it as he will meet such people as his clients one day, hopefully. He was considering calling Neji and telling him that he'll go home first but the thought is not as good as it sounds. He doesn't want to spoil it for his boyfriend plus this is the first time he heed into the brunette's request to accompany him.

He was humming softly to pass by time when a figure approached him. He looked up to discern who was it but given the slightly dim light in his location he can't make up the face. Another reason is, he's not familiar with most of the attendees. He was sure though that the man, yes it was a guy in a suit, is fair-skinned and tall. The blonde thought that the guy was just a simple passerby and will leave him in his solitude until the man sat beside him, handing him a goblet of red wine.

He gawked at the glass until a voice said, "It's not poisoned and I assure you, this wine is the best out there."

The blonde raised a brow at the air of arrogance surrounding the mystery guy but nonetheless accepted the liquor and murmured his thanks. He took a sip and felt the crimson liquid flowed on his throat. The taste was slightly bitter but sweet at the same time.

"Hmmmm. This is nice." He smacked his lips, savouring the after taste of the wine.

Naruto missed the glint of lust in the man's eyes while the latter was observing the blonde's lips. "Hn. What are you doing here in the dark? Why not join the crowd?"

The blonde consider the questions, "First, I just went here with someone. It's not as if I want to mingle with those superficial people out there." He jerked his head towards the direction of the party. "Second, it's better here. I don't get to hear the brags and boasts of anyone. It's peaceful and I can enjoy the heavens without anyone to disturb me."

The other guy merely looks at the night sky before saying, "Is that so?"

"Yeah. But I have to say if anything's worth of my attention it'll be the arrangement. It's really gorgeous! Truly magnificent! I'm getting some ideas for my next project." He grinned and was once more filled with overwhelming enjoyment of his surroundings.

"You're an event's organizer?" The other asked.

"Yes. I'm just starting though and I work with my friends. Someday I'm going to work on big projects like this one. You know those of famous and influential people in the society." He scrunched his brows as he realized he was talking comfortably with an unfamiliar person. "Hey you've been asking too many questions!"

"But you kept on answering them." The smug guy replied.

"Well... this time I'll be the one to ask."

The guy didn't respond. Naruto pouts. "Who are you?"

"I didn't ask who you are." The stranger replied. Catching the annoyed reaction of the blonde he smirked before adding, "Let's say, someone that craves for a more interesting company." He then threw a meaningful look at the tan guy but it seems his blonde companion was oblivious to his hint.

"Why? Are you also bored with the party?"

"More or less." He then took a sip on his glass and offered no more explanation.

Naruto was fairly sure that the one beside him works for the company. "Hey, have you met the Uchihas?"

There was a moment of silence before the baritone voice replied, "Why do you ask?"

The tan guy shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just wondering what kind of people they are, aside from being ruthless businessmen you know and since they host this party, they ought to show their faces here."

"You're interested on them?" The other asked watchfully.

"Who isn't? Someone I know works under one of them and he never fails to say how good his superior is. Sometimes I'm thinking, is that person worthy of all the praise?"

"Who is this particular Uchiha you're talking about?" The guy settled his glass on the bench. He has his full attention on the blonde.

"I'm not telling. Is it possible to hate someone you haven't even met?" The voice of the tan guy dropped and he then felt emotions gushing inside of him. Sometimes it's better to tell your worries to a stranger.

"Have you ever?"

"Don't throw my questions back at me."

The blonde's sure he saw the shadow of a smirk passed those lips, even in the dark he noticed how the man held himself graciously, like a royalty.

The taller of the two roam his dark orbs at the face of his companion. He detects the seriousness that was injected in the question. He shifted in his seat.

"It's... not unlikely but quite unfair."

Naruto laughed hollowly. "Ah, yes. I guess I should not hold a grudge against someone just because I can't work out certain things. Maybe the fault lies in me."

"What are you talking about?"

The blonde hand waved to dismiss the topic. "Nothing that concerns you. I'm feeling a bit sentimental tonight." His eyes roved back into the party. He saw some couples were dancing at the middle of the paved floor, slowly, lovingly. His eyes scanned the venue from where he was sitting once more. Hoping to catch a familiar brunette but he didn't found him. Neji sure is so absorbed in mingling with his fellow executives.

He grabbed his phone and checked the time. Almost an hour has passed by. So he's been with this stranger for quite long. He spun to see the other guy looking at him intently, the obsidian eyes boring into his very soul.

Naruto coughed and made some distance only for the stranger to close it. He felt suddenly uncomfortable and restricted. He stood abruptly.

"I think I'll go now. Sorry to drag you into a chat. Thanks for the drink by the way." He started to walk off but a firm grip held him back. He turned to saw the figure towering him.

"What's the hurry? Isn't the party boring you?"

"Let go of me please."

The hand released the blonde but before he can take another step, he felt a broad toned body pressed unto him, a manly scent suffocating his senses and powerful arms surrounds his waist before lips covered his own. The stranger was kissing him!

Naruto struggled wildly. He used his hands to push off the taller guy but it made things worse. The kiss became more demanding, dominating. He has never been kissed like this before. The kisses he and Neji shared were always tender and sweet yet the kiss of the stranger made him shiver in somehow sexual way. Is it because he hasn't had any sex for a month now? He nearly smacked himself for thinking and feeling that way. This is being unfaithful to his boyfriend who might be just around the corner!

Again, Naruto tried to free himself from the tight grip but he was unsuccessful. The other guy was ravishing his lips and forcing his tongue inside. The blonde wanted to scream for help but as he opened his mouth, the pink muscle made its way to conquer his orifice. When it made contact within Naruto's mouth it became deceptively slow and tender. Like it was tasting and loving its own kind and the blonde found his struggles to mellow down.

The skilled lips coaxed him to react and react he did. Like being trapped under a spell, the blonde's hands slowly travelled up, massaging the soft locks lightly. All rational things flew off from him, his boyfriend, their location and the fact that he's kissing a complete stranger. He responded with the same intensity, trying to prove that he's the better kisser. When the other guy felt him responding, the kiss became more passionate like they have been lovers who met after years of separation. After a moment or two, the two men broke the connection, both slightly huffing yet satisfied.

The taller of the two made the first attempt to break the silence that enveloped them after the magical moment. His hand reached for the tan guy's lips, the thumb caressing the abused lips.

"You seem to like the kiss. You were very responsive."

Naruto's face turned into a deep shade of scarlet and he shove the hand of the other guy. "I didn't like it you teme!"

"You're only kidding yourself dobe." The stranger was smirking triumphantly. "How about another one?"

"Bastard! I already got a lover. That kiss was a mistake and one that I don't intend to repeat. If you'll excuse me, I have to go and find him."

The stranger felt momentarily shock. This guy whom he just shared an intimate kiss has already a lover. That's unacceptable.

Naruto saw the man stilled and he grabbed the moment to make his exit. He was walking towards the illuminated path when he heard footsteps following him. He didn't dare to stop nor look behind. He kept on walking but even before he can totally join the crowd, a hand grip s his arm and jerked him to turn. He was astonished at what he saw.

There, standing and holding him was a very handsome man. Pale skin, well-built frame under his extravagant suit, shiny black tresses, deep dark orbs and those perfect lips that kissed him a while ago. Even with the scowl he's wearing, the stranger is absolutely an attractive specimen.

"I don't believe you. You just wanted to escape me." The guy whispered, there was warning in his voice.

God even his voice was enough to make anyone succumb to his wishes. The only thing that was keeping Naruto sane is his brunette lover and the reason why he was there in the first place.

"I guarantee you, I'm telling the truth. I already have a lover. His name is Neji Hyuuga and he works in the Uchiha Corporation. You can check him under the employees' list that is if you're also employed in the said company."

The stranger's eyes became blank and he released Naruto's arm. Naruto felt unease. Did he say something wrong? But before he can ask, his phone rang and saw that it was Neji calling him.

"Naruto, where are you?" The brunette asked.

"_Neji,_ I'm just around the place. Why?" He put an emphasis on his lover's name just to prove his point to the man standing before him. The raven who looks composed now was eyeing him with an intense look. Naruto had to shift his gaze.

"I want to introduce you to some people. Can you come by table near the platform?"

"Sure. I'll get over there, _Neji_." He pressed the end button and stuffed the phone inside of his suit. He then turns his attention back to the stranger.

"Do you need any more proof?"

The pale guy gritted his teeth but said nothing, his eyes were blazing. He marched off and left Naruto.

The blonde huffed in relief. One more kiss like that and he might really forget that he's already in a relationship. Tonight he's determined to make love with Neji until he can't remember the taste of the stranger's lips, how knee buckling his kiss was and how handsome he looks like.

**|.|**

"Itachi, remind me again why do I need to be ogled up like this."

Sasuke Uchiha, President of the Uchiha Corp was growling beside his dear old brother. They were standing on the corner watching everybody else. Their parents were currently chatting with a Senator and his wife. Despite his non-interest for the said event, he was very well aware of the looks that most women were throwing him and some men trying their charms on him. He already refused point-blank to show his face in their annual party thrown by the family for its loyal employees, clients and guests because he knows it'll be the same as before, dreary and a waste of time. But his sadistic brother has managed to drag him up.

"Mother has been restless. She fears you won't be able to get married." Itachi replied nonchalantly, as if Sasuke's sentiment is boring him.

"What does this damn party has anything to do with that?"

"Mother invited the most eligible bachelorettes she can find. She was hoping you'll be able to make one of them your wife."

The younger raven exasperatedly sighs. Trust their mother to come up with such absurd idea. "I am already twenty seven, perfectly capable of finding my own life partner, thank you."

"I'm in no doubt about that. But your womanizing activity perhaps, nullifies that fact. Indulge our dear mother Sasuke. You haven't gone out with any woman or man for more than a month. It seems like the relationship you had with all of them has an expiration date, like a contract."

Sasuke groaned, "It's not my fault that they aren't worthy to keep. If I have met anyone who won't treat me like a god, then I guess I can behave differently. Those people want me because I am Sasuke Uchiha. I'm positive they feel no love for me."

The older one sniggers. "How sentimental."

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped.

Itachi smirked but said nothing. The two ravens both fixed their attention to their surrounding, their shrewd eyes scanning their guests. The elder with the thought of calculating some potential partnerships and business to pursue while the younger for some pleasure.

A waiter passes by and Sasuke made a scoop on the tray. Since he's already here, he'll enjoy the night but he'll make sure not to touch anyone in the party or he'll up getting married sooner that he wanted. He was eyeing a particular woman who was batting her fake eye lashes at him for nearly half an hour now. She seems not bad and appears to be ready for some game. Yet before he can leave his place, Neji Hyuuga appeared in front of them.

"Sasuke, Itachi." He greeted the two. When outside the office, they make sure to establish such comfortable relationship with their executives. They weren't friends but more than simple associates.

"Hyuuga." Itachi nodded at the newcomer while Sasuke shook his hand. The brunette then was offered a drink by an attendant.

"Just arrived?" Sasuke asked his subordinate. He's the one who closely works with the brunette and he knows an asset when he sees one and definitely Neji Hyuuga is a gem to their company.

"Yes. I had to persuade my lover to come with me that's why I was a bit late. My apologies."

The oldest man waved a hand. "That's nothing to apologize for Neji. We're glad you made it here. Tell me, where is this lover of yours?"

Sasuke and Itachi both looked pass Neji to see if someone was with him.

"I believe that he has wandered around the place. He finds this entire villa captivating and exquisite. I'll do the introductions later. Where is the Chairman? I have to pay my respects."

"Timely. Look he just finished talking with the Senator."

The three gentlemen's gaze followed the couple arising from a near table. Neji excused himself from both Uchihas and headed to the head of the clan.

"Even Neji is committed to someone." Itachi murmured.

Sasuke grunted. He can't understand why everyone's pressuring him to settle down. He's still young and has just started enjoying his life. His eyes started to wander back to the woman earlier who caught his interest and she saw her. But what the raven wasn't prepared for was the person standing behind the lady.

A blonde who was wearing a white tuxedo was staring in admiration at his surroundings. He looks so captivating with his plump lips slightly open and his eyes twinkling in awe. Sasuke isn't gay but today that fact might change. Yes, he had his share of experience with some men but they were all for pleasure and nothing else. He was intrigued. He had never seen the man before and he knows everyone in their company. Maybe he's a guest. Yes, that will make sense. He has to thank whoever dragged that angel in this boring party.

Itachi saw him preying over the man. He heard his brother coughed and Sasuke had to tear his gaze off the blonde.

"Father will not forgive you if you choose a man as your bride little brother."

The younger one sneered, "Who said I'm going to get married?"

"Just play nicely Sasuke. Be wary of your actions. You are always being watched."

Sasuke smirk and grabbed another glass of wine. He wanted to make a nice impression. He saw his target walking off to a more isolated place.

_Nice. This will make things easier. _Sasuke mused.

"I'll be right back Itachi." He heard his brother sigh before he left. He walked towards the blonde direction with a grin playing in his lips. He then saw him sat in a stone bench not too far from the fountain. The blonde seems bored now and was humming to pass his time. Sasuke knows a hundred ways to kill that boredom and he smirked at the thought.

He moved in close proximity to the blonde and decided to reveal his presence. Even at the slightly dark place, the blue eyes man seems to glow. The noise of his footsteps made his target look at his direction. He took the space beside him and handed a glass of liquor.

"It's not poisoned and I assure you, this wine is the best out there."

**|.|**

Naruto saw Neji talking with an older man and a relatively young man. When he got a closer look he was surprised to see that it was Fugaku and Itachi Uchiha with the lady Mikoto. His brunette saw him approaching and he beckoned him to come over. He smiled as he walked in their direction and had his place beside his boyfriend.

"Sir Uchiha, Madam Mikoto, Itachi, this is Naruto Uzumaki, my lover. He works as event's organizer." Neji said. The blonde thought that the Uchiha's were bigger than life. He only saw them in prints and now he was being introduced to this bunch of powerful people. Itachi though was looking at him with some kind of amused expression, like there was something he knew about him. Naruto's certain it's the first time they've met. Fugaku is living up to his reputation.

The patriarch surveyed him and the blonde felt squirming under the gaze but he determinedly looked back at those cold sharp eyes.

After a few seconds, Fugaku said, "How do you find our party Mr. Uzumaki?" He then offer a hand to the blonde.

Naruto was almost sure that he heard a faint sigh from Neji. He chuckled inside. Even he wanted to do the same. He took the hand of Fugaku and they shared a firm handshake.

"It's very outstanding Sir. I personally find the whole place exquisite. I must commend the organizer of this event and perhaps meet them to get some tips." He smiled genially.

"Yes, I presume its one thing that will interest such events organizer like you. You should be talking to Mikoto. She's the one who handled everything. I am in no power have anything to do with organizing parties."

Mikoto smiled elegantly at her husband's statement, "Dear you know you're helpless with things like this. If I leave you the organizing, I'm sure all we'll have are long speech and unending talk about business. Parties are for celebration." She smiled at the blonde, "Now Mr. Uzumaki, why don't we talk some. I'm sure I can lend you some advices."

The blonde beamed at the lady as Fugaku shook his head. "Where is Sasuke by the way? He should be here. I'm sure Neji wanted Naruto to meet his direct superior." He said.

"He's sulking somewhere over, Father." The young raven chimed in. He seems to enjoy every minute that passed.

"Why don't you call him here Itachi?"

The eldest son nods and went off to find his brother. Neji started to engage Fugaku in another business related talk while Naruto and Mikoto had their own world about parties and events.

After a minute, Itachi with a knowing look on his face came back with a man following him behind. Fugaku gestured him to come closer.

"Sasuke, come here and meet Neji's partner." Naruto had to stop talking with Mikoto to look at the newcomer. He then received the biggest revelation in his life.

Sasuke has a scowl on his face, nursing his bruised pride as he found his blonde angel has a lover already. He tried to wave off Itachi but his ever sadistic brother assured him that he'll be interested to know Neji's lover. He has no interest who the brunette's lover is but in respect to his father he joined their company. What or who he saw made his heart skip a beat.

Blonde hair, tan skin, deep blue eyes. It was the guy he kissed earlier!

The voice of his father brought him back to his senses. He stared at the blonde who in turn was staring at him in shock and panic. Sasuke's sure they were both feeling surprised but the blonde might be feeling worse. Who would have known that they'll be introduced this way?

"Sasuke, meet Naruto Uzumaki, Neji's lover."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this is the flashback of their first meeting. Reviews?**


	3. Blames and Bonds

**YOU'RE MINE**

**Additional Info: Irregular Updates. **

**A/N: **Warnings and disclaimer on the first chapter. Thanks for the taking time to review on the previous chapter. My gratitude as well to those who are following and adding this story as a favourite. I'm really glad that you find this worthy of your interest.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: BLAMES and BONDS**

"Naruto you sly guy! Why didn't you tell us that you got engaged?! I had to find out from this dog."

Ino Yamanaka, one of Naruto's dearest friends and a partner in their business barged into his office as the tan guy was getting ready to go. On her heels was Kiba, growling at the girl's depiction of him.

Naruto chuckled. "Good to see you as well Ino. How's the wedding up in Tagaytay?"

The blonde woman flipped her long hair as if the answer's obvious already. "As always, it's perfect. The bride and groom can't stop thanking us for making their wedding like a dream come true. Their parents wanted to give you their gratitude as well. What can I say? We're the best!"

She smiled smugly while Kiba rolled his eyes beside her.

"So as I was saying, do I hear wedding bells already? Will you be the first one of us to get married?" One of her pencilled eyebrow rose as she squinted her eyes in the direction of the blonde guy's engagement ring.

"If Shikamaru's going to live up to his reputation of being a lazy ass, then I guess yes."

Ino felt a bit of jealousy at his friend's reply. "That guy is spontaneous. Who knows? I might say my wedding vows earlier than you but it's not that I'm in a hurry." She explained. "Anyway, this isn't about me! Oh my, we'll have so much fun planning and organizing your wedding Naruto! I'm sure Hinata will be thrilled to hear this! I have to call her up. Let's set a celebration tonight!"

Before either guy can protest, the blonde woman has her hand already on her cell phone. Kiba was shaking his head. "I have to agree with Shika. What a troublesome lady." He then grinned at Naruto.

The blonde guy just chortled. "If we are to celebrate tonight we have to call the others as well. They won't forgive us if we don't invite them."

"Yes Boss." The brunette teased. "I'll handle it. So anywhere is fine? Or will be it in our favourite bar?" Kiba asked while his fingers were already tapping his phone's screen.

The blonde shrugged. "Yeah. Just as long as everybody's there. I want to share my happiness with my friends."

"How about Neji?"

Naruto scrunched his brows and assumed a clueless expression. "What about him?"

"Well, aren't you going to invite him as well?" Kiba said, while he looks expectantly at his best friend.

The blonde man sighed. He doubt if Neji can spare some time for such things. With how busy he is with his new position, Naruto's sure his lover is buried deep in his work.

"I'll tell him, but no expectations. I don't want you guys hording up on me to persuade Neji to come with us. Plus we had our own celebration last night, you know." He added mischievously. He noticed Ino was done with her phone call and was surveying him with a kind of wicked expression. Naruto slightly felt unease.

"You bastard! Trying to show-off!" The blonde man laughed at his friend's indignation. He knows very well that they are happy for him. After such a long time, he can finally tie up the knot with his boyfriend. At last, it will be his wedding to organize and not just of some random people.

"Kiba, let him be. If I got engaged I'll probably still be high today. So are we okay? I called up Hinata and Tenten. You mutt, take care of the other guys. You Naruto, should be bringing up Neji. We all want to hear _details_, dear. Let's meet at Rendezvous' tonight at eight." She left them a look that tells she won't accept any answer other than yes. The two guys found themselves nodding.

"With that settled, I better go ahead. Need to refresh myself and all that. See you later." She waved goodbye and left the office.

As soon as she's gone, Kiba punched in the air. "Something's telling me tonight's celebration is going to be a blast!"

Naruto scowled. "We can't be wasted you dog-breath. We have work tomorrow."

"Such a killjoy blondie. Take a breather. We have staff to handle our events. We can leave them for a day. Let me take a look at the projects we need to work on tomorrow." He grabbed a folder on the blonde's table and scanned the list.

"Hmm. Not bad. Only two events and nothing major. I'm sure Konohomaru can handle it." He returns the folder back and stared at his newly-engaged friend.

"We're all good right?" Kiba smirked.

"Seems like I don't have any say on this. Fine, tonight at eight. Count me in. I'll try to drag Neji."

The brunette hollered, "Yes!"

**|.|**

"Hey love." Naruto greeted sweetly at the guy on the other end of the line. As soon as he got home, he immediately phoned his fiancé.

"_Hey Naruto. Why are you calling?"_

The blonde bit his lip. Neji's not the type to party and he rarely went out with his friends. He breathed heavily before plunging on, "The guys already knew of our engagement. They want us to have some celebration. I know you're busy but can you get out of the office before eight, then we'll go straight to the bar."

There was silence. Crossing his fingers, the blonde hoped that Neji will regard his request. After a few seconds, he heard the brunette's voice.

"_What bar is this?"_

_He's going! _Naruto victoriously thought.

When the blonde spoke, his voice was eager. "At Rendezvous'. We've been there before with my friends too. It's our favourite hangout. So you'll come with me right?"

"_I'm not sure. There's a lot of paper works I have to finish here. Even if I can manage to do everything, I'll be late for your celebration. Why don't you go without me?"_

"But they wanted to throw the party to congratulate us! What's the use of it if we're not both present?"

The blonde heard a troubled sigh. He can almost imagine Neji's expression.

"_Alright. How about this; you go first and I'll just come after I'm done with the urgent matters."_

"But it might take you the whole night!" Naruto whined.

"_No. It won't take that long."_

"Promise you'll come over."

Silence.

"_I promise. Now go and prepare yourself."_

There was a beautiful smile painted on the blonde's lips. "Okay. I love you Neji."

"_I lov—... Yes, Mr. Uchiha, I have it here. I'll bring it up to your office..."_

"_Good. Make sure everything's perfect and settled." _

"_...Yes, of course."_

"Neji?" The blonde tentatively said.

"_I'm sorry love. I have to get back to work. I have a presentation to finish up. I'll see you later. Bye."_

_What the hell was that?! _The tan guy thought as he looked at the device in his hand. He might have heard it wrong, but he's positive that it was Sasuke Uchiha talking. He grumbled inside. That guy really has to ruin everything that involves him and his fiancé.

**|.|**

"Tell Neji to come to my office." Sasuke Uchiha ordered his secretary in the intercom. There has been an urgent matter that came up that is needed to be addresses and he needs the brunette to work on it. Even though Neji has his definite title as VP for External Affairs, he still mainly works under the raven. Even with the President's executive assistant and secretary he felt that the job can only be done if it is handled by the Hyuuga.

There was a curt reply of a woman's voice. "Yes Sir."

It only took half a minute before the Uchiha saw Neji's form striding in his office. He closed the folder he's reading and focuses his attention to the man standing before him.

"Take a seat Neji." He gestured the empty chair. "I have called you here to discuss the presentation you're working on. There has been a slight misunderstanding with some investors that I want you to look at. I require you to include it in your discussion. This issue has been causing our stockholders discomfort and we don't want that. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Of course."

Sasuke nodded and picked up a pile of paper. "This will be your reference." He handed it to the brunette. "I want to read your proposal and presentation tomorrow morning at seven. I want the files in my table at that time."

"Yes Mr. President." Neji said and he glanced at his wristwatch. It was almost six in the evening.

Sasuke noticing the action asked, "Do you have any more appointment today?"

"Nothing related to work. I promised Naruto that I'll be going with him to celebrate our engagement with his friends."

The raven nodded. "I can make some adjustments. The presentation's not until the day after tomorrow. I'll be expecting your report at noon instead. Why don't you call it a day and go with your lover."

Neji shook his head. "I can't. I prefer to finish things up here rather than sit myself doing nothing productive."

"Hn. Do you intend to ditch the celebration?" Sasuke leaned back on the leather swivel chair, observing his subordinate.

"Not entirely. If I can finish everything early on I'll catch up to them." The Hyuuga flipped the folder open and scans the pages.

Sasuke looked amused but there was more of it that he's feeling. "Really Neji. If you intend to go on like this, you'll lose your fiancé."

The VP lifted his glance from the paper. He has a smirk on his lips, "Naruto loves me too much to leave me. He knows how busy I am, more so after my promotion."

Despite the rage he's feeling, the raven didn't make the slightest shift in his expression. When he spoke, his voice was quite icy, "Aren't you taking this relationship for granted? Aren't you taking _Naruto_ for granted?"

Being a Hyuuga, Neji didn't miss the tone. "You seem to show much concern on _my_ personal relationship, Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke stilled for a heartbeat before saying, "Happy employees are productive employees, Neji. If you suffer some distress over your personal relationships, I truly hope it won't affect your performance at work."

"Rest assured Sir, my performance will always be at par, broken-hearted or not."

The raven nodded. "You may go."

Neji bowed slightly and made his way out of the office.

As soon as his subordinate was out of sight, Sasuke closed his eyes hard while gripping on his fountain pen. _Damn! I'm such a bastard. Exactly what am I trying to prove?_

Since Neji brought him the news of his and the blonde's engagement, Sasuke has been more edgy than before. Every time he see Neji, the fact that the brunette is Naruto's lover makes Sasuke see red and the temptation to break things heighten every day that passed. But when the newly-promoted VP asked him for some advice on his plans to propose, Sasuke almost lost his sanity. Yet he gave in. He knows Naruto loves Neji and he cannot compromise that just because of some selfish reason.

He believes in loyalty and faith despite him not practicing such morals. His defence is, he hasn't found the person he will treasure and love for the rest of his life and when he thought he did, it maybe was his divine punishment to find him already taken. His blonde angel Naruto, is committed to his loyal and very capable subordinate. Ah, what luck he has. Even if wanted to get the tan guy for himself, that will be an utter mistake. He wanted Naruto to love him and now, there's no possibility for that, so he content himself for giving him some indirect happiness through his advices to Neji.

He grabbed his phone, eager to find something. It was Naruto's number. When he found it, he sighed. _This is fucking hopeless._

**|.|**

It was slightly dim inside the bar. There were quite a lot of yuppies inside dancing with the music playing. It has a very jovial jive but the blonde was almost oblivious to it. His friends were in the dance floor, having the time of their lives. Even Shikamaru who's hard to persuade to even walk a bit was moving with his girlfriend, Ino. Naruto though, is in their table, his impatience mounting.

"Where's your fiancé Naruto?"

The blonde jumped and then scowled at Kiba. He didn't notice him coming.

"Obviously, he's not here, asshole." He spat.

"Hey, hey, don't take your anger out on me dude. Here, have some piñacolada." Kiba handed him his most favourite drink in the bar. His mood slightly lifted as he sipped on his glass. The other guy landed himself beside the blonde.

"Is he coming or not?"

Naruto pursed his lips. He cast a glance at his watch. It reads 9:13. It's not really that he's expecting Neji to come at exactly eight but there has been no phone call either. He hopes to heaven that the brunette didn't forget his promise or this will add to the towering list of 'Neji's Broken Promises'. He sighed.

"Not sure. I tried calling his office a while ago but no one's answering. Then I tried his phone but I only reached the voice mail. He must be really busy but he should be sending me a message at least! I don't know if he's coming or what."

"Or what." Kiba mumbled that earned him a sharp glare. "Look Naruto, he's not coming."

"Shut up Kiba. He might be on his way here, who knows? He like surprises, Neji does."

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Try calling him again." He gulped on his bottle of beer and looks at the bodies dancing. His gaze however landed immediately on a girl moving her hips so slightly while dancing with their friends Shino, Tenten and Choji.

Naruto chuckled silently at this direct act of admiration. For a loudmouth like him, Kiba sure is tame and silent when it comes to his feelings for Hinata. He shakes his head and calls his fiancé's number. It was ringing but no one was answering yet again. He ended the call. He saw Kiba was once again looking at him with raised brows.

Interpreting it as another failed attempt, the brunette suggested something, "Why don't you try calling that... What's his name again? You know the one who makes Neji work overtime a lot? He might be with him and they're frying their brains on some fucking reports or what. You do have _his_ number right?"

Naruto sat motionless for a while. Indeed he has Sasuke Uchiha's number, not that he wanted it. It was forced by the devil himself. The blonde gave his number Mikoto Uchiha, much to his amazement. The lady said that she might recommend clients and give Naruto some connections as well. He was very happy when he got home. Before he got to bed, there was an anonymous number calling him and thinking it was the Uchiha matriarch, he answered it with much enthusiasm, only to find that it was Sasuke.

"_Who's this? It's not Mrs. Mikoto Uchiha right?" He said uncertainly. He does not recognize the number._

_There was an amused chuckled at the other line. "Dobe, only an idiot will mistake my voice with a woman's."_

_Hearing the insult, only one person materializes in the tan guy's head. It was the man who kissed him. He gulped. How did this bastard get his number? Unless he asked his mother. Fucking hell. This better not be blackmail._

"_Cat got your tongue Naruto?"_

"_What do you want teme?" He bit back._

"_Nothing. I'm just surprised to know that I kissed my subordinate's lover. That was quite, ah, extraordinary."_

"_Shut up. You're the one who kissed me!" The blonde clamps a hand over his mouth. He said that aloud! Thank goodness that his lover's taking a shower._

_Naruto heard a laugh. Really, that jerk's voice is too sexy even in the phone. He shook his head at the thought. No! He must not think of him._

"_If you don't have anything to say, I have to say goodbye."_

"_What's the hurry? Is Neji there?" _

"_Fuck you! Don't even try to tell Neji about 'that'."_

_The one on the other line keeps silent before he responds, "I have no intention to cause any break-up. That kiss was wonderful and I want to keep it as that. I don't have any plans on repeating it. I just wanted you to know that it was nice to meet you formally."_

_Naruto's heart clenched. Because of the assurance or slight disappointment, he wasn't sure. Yet before he can say anything Sasuke was talking again, "Keep my digits. You will find a need to use it someday. For when we're lovers. Goodnight Na~ru~to."_

_His name came out as a purr and the hair on the back of the tan neck tingled. He shut his phone off before heaving a deep breath. That was intense. He slept that night dreaming of those soft lips and sinful voice. _

Naruto didn't delete Sasuke's number but he didn't call him either. It just sat on his phonebook like a hibernating polar bear. He gripped his phone tight and glances at Kiba, who was looking back expectantly. Guess this is his last resort.

"_Uchiha speaking."_

Oh god. It was almost a year since he heard that voice and it's hard to say that he didn't miss it. Is he practicing infidelity with this? He coughs to clear his head.

"Good evening Mr. Uchiha. This is Naruto Uzumaki, I believe we have been acquainted in your annual party."

His greeting was met with silence. Naruto thought he might have said something wrong or worse, Sasuke doesn't even remember him! It was quite a long time so there's no way he'll be recognized. He felt extremely embarrass at that. He just assumed that the raven will recall him. He hastily proceeded to introduce himself more.

"I'm sorry for thinking that you might remember me, Mr. Uchiha. As I've said my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I—"

A light chuckled echoed on the other line and the tan guy nearly swoons if only his friend wasn't beside him.

"_Yes, I do remember you Mr. Uzumaki. Our first meeting was quite unforgettable and so is our last conversation on the phone. To what do I owe this pleasure?"_

Naruto fidgeted. Is it really alright to ask him? But since they're already conversing why not proceed to his goal.

"I'm wondering whether you're still at the office."

"_Why?"_

"Is Neji still there? He's not answering his phone so I'm just a little bit worried."

"_I am not your lover's keeper."_

The reply of the raven ticked off a nerve in the blonde. He was asking nicely and the Uchiha's answer sounds a bit off. "If it's so hard for you to answer a simple question, then don't! Thank you for your time Mr. Uchiha. Goodnight."

Naruto was about to end the call when Sasuke's voice floated again.

"_He's still here."_

"As I expected. He's working on something that you assigned him to finish up right?" He cannot keep the contempt from his voice.

"_Look Mr. Uzumaki, what my employees do here and what I'm commanding them is none of your business. They are compensated for their services. If you have problems with Neji I suggest you talk about it with him and not with me."_

"I would! Only if you aren't detaining him in that office until late in the evening! We hardly had any time together! You're slaving him."

"_Are you blaming me?"_

"Yes I do! It's all because of you that we can't even go out on dates. Because of you that most of our plans are ruined. I'm surprised that you gave Neji some time off to make his proposal. I guess that was an unpaid leave huh."

"_You are being unreasonable. If it will give you satisfaction, I'll instruct Neji to go where you are right this moment. Just let me tell you that I'm not a slave driver and I value my employees no matter what you think of it. The problem either lies on you or Neji. Don't use me or my business as a scapegoat. It was nice talking to you but I'm afraid I have to end the call. Goodnight Mr. Uzumaki."_

Naruto stared disbelievingly at his phone. The Uchiha hanged up on him.

"Did you just argue with the guy? So, is Neji on his way here?"

It was Kiba's voice who brought him back to reality. He thrust his phone in his jeans and gulped down the remains of his drink.

"That teme!" He stomped the glass down on the table without giving Kiba the slightest attention. He was seething. How dare that bastard suggest that it was his and Neji's fault! It's definitely that man's fault!

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

The tan guy blinked rapidly. "Huh?"

"Are you alright? I was asking you if Neji's on his way here."

"Oh that. I don't know."

"I thought... Forget about it. You know what blondie, just enjoy yourself. I'm calling the others. This is your celebration after all." He left Naruto before the latter can stop him.

After a minute, Kiba returned with all of their friends behind him. Everybody took a seat around the table and started to swallow down their drinks. Ino was still moving her body in beat of the background music while Shikamaru leaned back on the leather couch, apparently thankful to stop dancing. Shino, Hinata and Tenten were talking about how relaxing it is to take a break after some big events they worked in as Choji digs in the chips. But despite everyone being busy on their own world, they were eyeing the blonde with curiosity and much interest.

"So Kiba called us from our fun in the dance floor, I think it's fair that we're told of the reason. But before that let's give a toast for Naruto's engagement!" Ino beamed and lifted her glass in the air. The other followed suit, raising their glasses and the sound of glass bumping into each other echoed in their table.

"Congratulations!"

Naruto sheepishly rubs the back of his neck as the guys shake his hand and the girls gave him hugs and kisses. "Thanks guys."

"Where is Neji, Naruto?" Hinata asked after everyone said their greeting.

"He's—"

"—busy as always. Why are we not surprised?" Tenten supplied. The tan guy scowled at her but didn't deny the fact.

"Yeah, yeah, so don't bother asking if you know the answer already." The tan guy slumped even more in his seat. There was now a permanent frown in his marred face.

Ino sighed. "Naruto we don't mean anything. We like Neji..." She looks around her friends with a gaze that tells they have to agree with her.

"—even though he's beginning to be an invisible man lately, ditching your dates and forgetting important events in your relationship. Yeah, we like him." Kiba who has never been the most sensitive of people said.

"But that's not the main point here, right Kiba?" She glared at the dog-lover. The latter though just shrugged. "We know how both of you love each other very much and we're all happy for you. Getting engaged is a proof that Neji treasures you and wants you to be with him forever."

On that, everyone smiled. Shikamaru leaned in the circle.

"Naruto, if you're happy, so we are. You're an important friend and we wish you nothing more than happiness."

Shino who rarely talks about personal feelings said, "We're always here for you Naruto."

Kiba did a double take on that as he stares unbelievably to the silent guy. Tenten just rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the brunette. Hinata giggled and Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome'.

The blonde grinned. Warmth spread in his chest. He knows his friends only think of what's best for him even though sometimes they inadvertently questions Neji's intention for him, yet despite that they proved that it's still his happiness that matters most.

"Thanks you guys! It sounds like I'm always defending my fiancé whenever I find excuses for him. Sometimes those excuses sound pathetic to me but I try to understand him because he loves his job and he worked hard for it. Though this night it special, he's not here. He's still trapped in his desk. I'm sure he won't make it. Sorry."

Ino grabbed his hands, "There's nothing to apologize Naruto. We understand his situation. I'm sure this is the phase where he's still adjusting to his new workload. Sooner or later, he'll mellow down and spend more time with you."

"Neji has always been like that. He's a hard worker I'm sure you know." Hinata said while giving a small smile.

Naruto nodded. "I know. We've spent four years together and soon it'll be forever. If I say that I can't put up with our situation then I shouldn't have accepted his proposal. I guess I was really looking forward to have him here with every one of you. I think it's a good chance for you guys to know him better. He's a good guy."

Kiba was supposed to disagree but a jab from Tenten gave him enough pain to deal with.

"There'll be plenty of opportunity for that I'm sure." Ino's smiled was slightly strained.

"Are we done with the drama now?" Kiba asked at large while rubbing his throbbing side. Ino frowns at him but he paid no attention. "What are we here for? To celebrate! Enough with your mushiness and let's start to party!" He jumped to his feet while looking at his friends.

Tenten grinned and stands as well, Hinata, Shino and Ino followed. Shikamaru assumes a look of boredom but did the same. Everybody settle their eyes on the blonde.

Naruto grinned and got up from his seat. "Alright, let's party!" All of them made their way to the dance floor to enjoy the night away.

**|.|**

Naruto reached their house before midnight. They all agree that it's best not to stay too late when there's work to do the next day despite the protests of Kiba. He promised his best friend that they'll going out again but only when their schedule permits it.

He was parking his car in the garage when he noticed that Neji's car was already there. His boyfriend never did call him. He slid off the car and opened their front door with his own set of keys. He hurried upstairs to their bedroom.

"Neji?"

There was no response. The blonde knotted his brows. He searched for his in the bathroom inside but found no trace of his lover. He was closing the door when he heard his voice.

"Naruto."

The blonde slightly jumped. He smiled and walked over his lover to give him a kiss but Neji avoided the gesture. Naruto looks at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?"

Neji gave him a look that suggests something terrible has happened. The long-haired brunette said, "How did you get Sasuke's number? And since when did you have the right to talk to him about my work?"

It was the least of questions that the blonde was expecting. He gaped at Neji before his brain can process what to say. Is Neji suspecting him of something?

"I... it was..." Naruto stuttered. What is he supposed to say? That Sasuke asked his number from his mother and then what is his reason for that? Because they shared some passionate kiss?

"Can you imagine the humiliation I felt when the President ordered me to go your stupid party because you called him up? God Naruto. I told you I was busy and if I didn't make it that means I have important things to finish. Can't you understand such simple thing?"

The blonde gulped. He totally forgot about that phone call and never did he imagine that the raven will actually do it. He grimaced.

"I'm sorry Neji. I was a bit worried when you didn't call me. I was trying to call you but you never pick up, so I decided to call him."

"Damn!" Neji cursed which made the blonde flinch a bit.

"But Neji you promised me that you'll be coming."

Neji glared at him. "Promises are meant to be broken Naruto. Surely you don't expect me to fulfil each and every one of those. Now let's get some things straight. Don't make any call to Sasuke and don't interfere with my job. I thought you understand my predicament. I am on a critical stage."

The blonde clenched his jaws. "I'm aware of it but I'm still your fiancé Neji and I think I have some right to demand your time. Are we always going to be like this? Quarrelling over your lack of time for me and this relationship?"

The brunette sighed. "Look Naruto. I don't want to argue over this matter. I'm sorry if you feel I'm neglecting you but please try to understand me."

"Don't I always Neji?" Naruto said in a low voice.

The brunette walked to his lover and leads him to their bed. Both of them found some silence. Neji grabbed the tan hands and kissed them.

"My love, please don't get mad. Tonight was hectic. I had to finish a couple of reports and there's a presentation I had to polish. I want everything to be perfect when the Chairman and the Board sit over our meeting."

"I bet Mr. Uchiha rushes you to do those." Naruto spat.

The Hyuuga shook his head. "No. In fact Sasuke told me before your phone call of course, that I leave those papers and join you in your celebration. But I declined his generous advice. My failure to show up at the bar is entirely my fault. I'm sorry to take it out on you."

The blonde's eyes widen in surprise. "So he wasn't the one who kept you all tied up in your office?"

"No. He gave me something to work on but he gave me an extension so I can attend to some personal matters. He might be strict but he's fair."

When Naruto didn't respond, Neji pushed him on the bed. "Well, why don't we have another celebration tonight?"

The tan guy grinned and he pressed the thoughts about Sasuke on the deepest part of his mind. He grabbed Neji's shirt. He pulled the brunette closer until their lips are hairsbreadth away from each other. "Oh really Mr. Hyuuga? I was thinking you're already exhausted." He huskily said.

Neji smirked predatorily, "I'm afraid you're mistaken on that account, future Mr. Naruto Namikaze-Hyuuga."

"Prove it." Naruto teased him and Neji willingly obliged.

**|.|**

Sasuke has a glass in his hand. He was drinking in his veranda while recalling his conversation with the blonde of his wet dreams. He cannot deny that Naruto's words hurt him. To be accused of something he doesn't have a hand on is aggravating much more that it's the tan guy who charged him of such. He gulped on his liquor and rubbed his temple. Since it's not an option to claim the blonde, he can only wish for his happiness. But even that seems not possible.

_Damn. Falling in love is difficult._

* * *

**A/N: The words kept on flowing. Reviews?**


End file.
